La Nueva Chica del Piso de Abajo
by sparklinghaledecullen
Summary: Es el primer capítulo de 'El Encuerado Del Piso de Arriba'. Rated M por sucios, traviesos pensamientos.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de **AngryBadgerGirl**. Sólo me adjudico la traducción

Espero que disfruten (:

* * *

**La Chica Nueva del Piso de Abajo**

"Gracias por su visita, Dr. Cullen," dijo Mr. Jenks mientras agitaba mi mano firmemente.

"Sí, y gracias por haber manejado mis negocios tan rápidamente," contesté. "Por favor, llámame Edward. Te lo pido todo el tiempo," agregué con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba asiento del otro lado del escritorio, frente a él, en su larga oficina.

"De nada, Edward. El contrato de renta se firmó ayer por su inquilina, y el administrador de la propiedad hizo el recorrido ayer con ella," dijo él, extendiéndome el contrato de renta.

"Espera, ¿Dijiste _'ella'_?'" pregunté, mirando por encima del contrato.

Técnicamente, el edificio me pertenecía, pero el papeleo decía _Masen Holdings_**(n/t:**** Un **_**holding**_** es una compañía que controla las actividades de otras mediante la propiedad de todas o de una parte significativa de sus acciones)**_, LLC_**(n/t:**** Sociedad de responsabilidad limitada)**. Era el nombre que había creado cuando heredé lo de mi abuelo. Dios sabía que no quería poner _mi_ apellido ahí.

Ni siquiera quería entrar en la organización o en los detalles, por eso es que hablaba con personas como Jenks y contrataba contadores y empresas de administración, para que hicieran el trabajo por mí.

"Lo siento, sr. No sabía que tenía preferencia por un inquilino masculino. Me hubiera encargado de que el administrador lo supiera. Aunque, quizás pudo haber habido ramificaciones legales…" explicó él nerviosamente.

"No, no, Jenks. Está bien," respondí rápidamente. "Estoy realmente sorprendido de que una mujer soltera quiera vivir sola, en un pequeño apartamento en este edificio, sin nadie alrededor, sólo un extraño del piso de arriba".

_Probablemente una solterona matrona con una enorme colección de chucherías. __Muy malo. Debía haber maniobrado con algunas bragas._

"En cualquier caso, la empresa de gestión de propiedades ha hecho arreglos para que el pago de la renta sea mensualmente. A su vez, transferirá los fondos al fideicomiso- menos los costos, por supuesto- sobre una base trimestral," dijo, golpeando ligeramente sus dedos. Sólo asentí con la cabeza y metí todo el papeleo en un sobre de papel manila.

"Es una pena lo de la Sra. Masen," dijo, mirando a otro lado.

"Sí, bueno. Me convertí en su albacea por un largo rato," contesté con frialdad.

"¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted, sr.?" preguntó.

"Sí.Deja de llamarme 'señor,'"dije con una carcajada.

"Muy bien, señor. Disculpa, _Edward_. Oh, no sea que lo olvide. Quería informarle que he conseguido la bóveda privada que pidió. Todas las pertenencias de su familia—documentos, reliquias familiares, y otras—han sido inventariadas y guardadas de forma segura . Y por supuesto, cualquier cosa de valor está asegurada," me informó.

Era un alivio saber que todas las reliquias de los Masen que estaban almacenadas en Chicago desde hacía seis años, cuando mi abuela se mudó, ahora estaban en mi control. Creía que era mejor perder una extremidad que perder algo de eso, pero al menos, ahora ya estaban seguras.

"Gracias de nuevo, Jenks," Dije, mientras me levantaba de mi asiento.

"Como siempre, es un placer," contestó, asintiendo con su cabeza y levantándose para despedirse.

Me metí en el Volvo y salí del estacionamiento del complejo de negocios de leyes más grande de Boston, Masen Law era uno de ellos. Jenks era un socio mayor semi-retirado que sólo salía del golf cuando recibía una de mis llamadas. Odiaba la manera en que besaba mi trasero**(n/t: se refiere a adularlo)**. Sólo hacía que todo eso me desagradara más. Yo no lo había hecho rico. Mi abuelo lo hizo.

Mientras hacía mi recorrido a través de la ciudad, me preguntaba acerca de mi nueva vecina.

"Espero que esté buena… o al menos que tenga Buenos pechos," me dije a mí mismo mientras conducía al trabajo, donde otro gran cambio me esperaba.

Treinta y seis horas más tarde escuché voces que venían del piso de abajo del edificio. La nueva inquilina debía haberse mudado mientras yo estaba en el hospital. Escuché lo que parecía ser la voz de una mujer joven, hablando extrañamente. Debía ser deliberado, pero el sonido era fuerte. Casi podía distinguir lo que decía.

_Gracias, mami…_

Me encongí de hombros y me dirigí a las escaleras, sin molestarme en cerrar o bloquear la puerta detrás de mí. Jessica me había dejado un montón de mensajes de voz para ir a tomar unos tragos esta noche. Me arrepentí de haberle dado a esa mujer mi número de teléfono. Ella era una máquina de sexo. Nada especialmente espectacular. Así que, esta vez la invité a ir a mi departamento, para así poder follarla y que pidiera un taxi.

Gasté un minute o dos en mi sillón, comiendo pizza fría y lo que tenía en el refrigerador. Revisé los mensajes de mi BlacBerry antes de tomar una ducha.

"Makenna…no, gracias, tu mamas como… chupando," Dije con un bufido. Peor. mamada. De mi vida.

_Borrado._

"Charlotte…sin clase. Maldices como un marinero cuando estás con un chico. Molesto," dije con un escalofrío.

_Borrado._

"Carmen…_Dios Mio_ **(n/t: el 'Dios Mio' está en español en el fic original)**. Esa mamada casi me mata. Dolor de _cajones_ **(n/t: el 'cajones' está en español en el fic original, y se refiere a las 'bolas' o sea, a los testículos) **por una semana," murmuré reflexivamente.

_Borrado._

"Bree…si tuviera que escuchar que tu coño 'pertenece' a mí una vez más," suspiré, sacudiendo mi cabeza enérgicamente. "miro coños todo el día, y no quiero la tuya, créeme."

_Borrado._

Me levanté del sofá con un gran bostezo, deseoso de una ducha, obteniendo suerte de una manera muy aburrida, mandando a Jessica en un taxi, y dejando pasar la mierda. Caminé hacia la ventana y vi movimiento en el exterior, a pocos metros de la escalera de entrada debajo de mí. Por un Segundo temí que Jessica, con lo impaciente sin sentido que era, se hubiera aparecido.

Ahí fue cuando la vi.

El más lindo cabello largo castaño, pequeña cintura, manos pequeñas …diciendo adiós a un taxi que se estaba yendo.

"Por favor sube la escalera, por favor sube la escalera…" rogué para mí mismo, esperando que no se tratara de un peatón al azar, pero que de hecho, fuera la nueva inquilina.

Cuando ella desapareció de mi vista, y oí como la puerta del vestíbulo se abría y cerraba fuertemente, sonreí de oreja a oreja.

_Hola, vecina_.

Tomé una ducha y me enredé una toalla cuando acabé. Tenía mis Bóxers en la mano cuando juré que oí a alguien.

"¿Hola?" escuché a una voz femenina decir.

Esperando a Jessica en cualquier minuto, asumí que era ella.

Sí, pasa," contesté.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta la sala, listo a darle a Jessica un lindo adelanto, cuando vi el perfil del lindo rostro que espié por la ventana. Estaba inspeccionando uno de los libreros que tenía libros de medicina. Su dedo golpeando ligeramente en el mentón y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

Y yo estaba hipnotizado.

Ella no parecía mi tipo para nada. Quería decir, ella era demasiado seria y 'apretada' para mi gusto. Sus ropas sólo eran suficientes para tratar de pescar algo: una camiseta que parecía tres tallas más grandes y pantalones de chándal raído cortados a la mitad del muslo.

Pero había algo en su expresión, tan suave… inocente? No podía dejar de mirarla. De hecho, un pinchazo de fastidio me recorrió porque no se volteaba completamente hacia mí y me dejaba ver toda su cara.

"Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" pregunté, mi impulsividad y mi impaciencia saliendo a flote.

Sólo había un problema. Estaba tan distraído por ella que solo me di cuenta después de atraer su atención, de que mis bóxers seguían en mi mano y no en mi cuerpo. Justo en ese momento en particular, realmente no me importaba. Debería de haber estado apenado, pro no lo estaba.

_Ella miró justo a mi paquete._

La transformación de su rostro. Extraordinario. Ella fue de estar perdida en sus pensamientos, al sobresalto, a excitarse, a adorablemente mortificada, todo en el tiempo en el que yo chasqueaba mis dedos.

Pero vi todo, cada detalle, como si todo hubiera sucedido en cámara lenta.

_Y sus ojos. Jesucristo. __Marrones, amplios, adorables, perfectos._

"Ohdiosmío, ohdiosmío, ohdiosmío," dijo una y otra vez, girando su cabeza y apretando su mano contra sus ojos. " Um… Wow… tú estás muy… ¿desnudo?" dijo nerviosamente.

Su mano cubría sus ojos, y había volteado la cabeza, pero pude distinguir que estaba sonrojada. Era jodidamente mágico lo hermosa que era.

" Sí, acabo de tomar una ducha. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Ojos Cafés? " pregunté mientras me ponía los bóxers.

" Uh, sí, lamento haber interrumpido, Sr., um…Sr. Encuerado, pero vivo en el piso de abajo y… ¿sabes? No, no importa," contestó. Se volteó para irse, pero con los ojos tapados, caminó directo hacia el muro. No pude dejar de morder mi labio para evitar reírme cuando ella soltó un pequeño 'auch' más para ella misma.

" Bien, Ojos Cafés, si vamos a ser vecinos y todo, quizás podamos ser… Buenos vecinos," ofrecí. " Vamos, no muerdo, a menos que te gusten ese tipo de cosas," añadí, esperando que con mi encanto descubriera esos preciosos ojos.

Pero no funcionó. De hecho, ella se veía más nerviosa.

"Estoy teniendo problemas con mi WiFi. Me preguntaba si tú tienes la tuya configurada de tal manera que esté interfiriendo " me dijo con una larga y continua respiración. "Lo siento, no puedo ser más específica que eso, no soy muy buena con las computadoras," balbuceó.

"Hmm," dije, pretendiendo concentrarme. Quizás si bromeaba con ella, se relajaría. " Creo que tengo una forma muy técnica de resolver el problema. Espera," añadí con una sonrisa.

Corrí rápidamente a mi oficina, cambié el router a internet y regresé. Cuando volví, estaba decepcionado de que ella siguiera con los ojos tapados. Sus ojos eran demasiado bonitos para mantenerlos cubiertos, y me estaba frustrando porque nada de lo que dijera parecía que fuera a ayudar a que se los descubriera.

" Creo que lo arreglé," dije. " El viejo truco de encendido, apagado," expliqué.

" Eso fue rápido," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—una linda sonrisa. " Gracias. Ummm… Sr. Encuerado," agregó.

En ese momento estaba frustrado _y _ perplejo. Incluso la había hecho sonreír.

_¿POE QUÉ no me miró?_

" ¿Sabes, Ojos Cafés? Me vestí hace diez minutos," ofrecí, esperando que ella hiciera algo.

"Oh," dijo simplemente. Sus labios se arrugaron un poco, y si los miraba por mucho más tiempo, tendría la tentación de robarle un beso. No me importaba que sus ojos estuvieran cubiertos cuando hiciera eso.

Ella _finalmente_ abrió sus ojos y volteó su cara hacia mí. Su expresión era tímida, con los ojos abiertos. Realmente debí haberla tomado por sorpresa, por la forma tímida en que me miraba. Esperaba que ella me ofreciera un rápido 'Gracias' y volviera a su propio apartamento.

Y luego ella hizo la última cosa que yo hubiera esperado.

Esos desgarradores ojos marrones me _ echaron_ un vistazo de pies a cabeza. Francamente estaba fascinado de que ella me estudiara—no podía dejar de _mirarla mirándome_. Cuando su Mirada finalmente alcanzó mi cara, no pude evitar una sonrisa de suficiencia y satisfacción.

" ¿Ves algo que te guste, Ojos Cafés? " pregunté.

Se aclaró la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que mi broma le estaba diciendo que había estado comiéndome con los ojos, sin ser consciente de ello.

¿Cómo era que una niña nerd, aún dulcemente inocente, _no_ se diera cuenta de que sus pensamientos y su cuerpo estaban perdidos en el cuerpo de un hombre extraño?

" Lo siento, Sr. En..." dijo antes de que la interrumpiera.

"Soy Edward," le dije, ofreciéndole mi mano.

" Bella," contestó, dejándome tomar su suave, pequeña mano en la mía.

Una vez más, se perdió cuando estaba mirándome—a mi mano esta vez.

"Piano," le informé.

" ¿Disculpa? " preguntó, saliendo de su sueño.

" Mis dedos, toco el piano. Lo he hecho desde que tenía cinco," expliqué.

" ¿Eres músico? " preguntó. Inclinó su cabeza hacia mí, adorable en su horrible intento de coquetear.

" Sí, pero no lo uso como profesión," contesté. " Soy doctor- estoy terminando mi residencia en el Hospital para Mujeres Brigham."

" ¿Eres cirujano?" continuó.

" No exclusivamente, aunque realizo procedimientos quirúrgicos. Soy ginecólogo," expliqué.

Ella murmuró algo acerca de no estar sorprendida. Sentí su sarcasmo, pero decidí ignorarlo, a pesar de que… estaba ligeramente interesado por eso. Francamente, no estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres me hicieran bromas. No con palabras, de cualquier forma.

" ¿Disculpa, Ojos Cafés? " pregunté, esperando que se sonrojara de nuevo.

" ¿Cómo sabes que mis ojos son cafés? Los había tenido cubiertos hasta hace un minuto," preguntó. Parecía que no estaba avergonzada, pero sí irritada.

_Y eso me excitó jodidamente._

Le di mi sonrisa de come-mierda.

" Créeme ojos cafés, no los cerraste tan rápido."

" Bien, ok, gracias por todo, adiós," dijo, agitando la cabeza mientras salía de mi apartamento, soltando un bufido de indignación.

_Eras la chica enojada más Hermosa que había visto._

De repente me di cuenta de que no estaba de humor para la compañía de Jessica. Ese pequeño ratón del piso de abajo me había distraído y no sabía por qué. Jessica, con sus enormes dientes y sus generosos pechos que rebotaban cuando estaba encima de mí, hacían una manera agradable para pasar el tiempo.

Con un suspiro, me dejé caer en el sofá una vez más y apoyé la cabeza en la parte de atrás, el cuello contra el borde posterior. Cuando cerré mis ojos, mi cerebro repitió la escena, una y otra vez, la cara de Bella y cómo reaccionó cuando entré a la habitación—una mezcla encantadora de curiosidad inocente, sin embargo, completamente llena de deseo. No era tonto. Eso me había excitado más que un par de tetas botando.

Tomé mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a Jessica.

**Lo siento, tengo que cancelar. Llamada de emergencia del hosp por una cesárea. ****Estaré en contacto.**

Gasté el resto de la noche viendo tele y quedándome dormido mientras pensaba en los más hermosos ojos cafés, la cara hermosa que ocupaban, y la chica peleonera que era mi vecina. Tampoco pude resistir de pensar en lo que se necesitaría para ver sus pechos rebotando encima de mí.

_Eso _ sí que sería digno de admirar después de un largo turno.

* * *

Aquí estáaaaa! A que les gustó? Edward es TAN amor y TAN sexy! Y yo quiero mirar su paquete (?) *blush* y QUE ME MUERDA!

Y bueno, dejando de lado eso, la autora puso esto hace poco y aquí lo tienen (: no creo que vuelva a poner algo más, pro estaré al pendiente ;D

Qué les pareciooo?

Merezco review?

Besos

**sparklinghaledecullen**


	2. Chapter 2

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de__**AngryBadgerGirl**__. Sólo me adjudico la traducción_

_Gracias a __**ericastelo**__ por betear el capítulo_

* * *

_**La Nueva Chica del Piso de Abajo**__**,**__** Parte Dos**_  
**(Una historia de dos capítulos de **_**El Encuerado del Piso de Arriba**_**)**

**Aclaración: Estos**** son los capítulos dos y tres desde el punto de vista de Edward.**

* * *

Llegué a casa del trabajo sintiéndome completamente exhausto. Mi último turno había sido agotador, y sólo tenía un par de horas antes de que tuviera que regresar al hospital para reemplazar a un colega que estaba demasiado enfermo como para ir. Después de tomar una pequeña siesta en el sofá, estaba a punto de pedir plato favorito de comida china para llevar cuando tocaron la puerta.

Un rápido vistazo a través de la mirilla reveló a un visitante bastante inesperado.

Era Ojos Cafés.

La chica que había dejado mi apartamento haciendo una rabieta indignada ayer, estaba parada afuera, sosteniendo lo que parecían ser algunos recipientes de plástico.

Abrí la puerta y la miré, incapaz de ocultar una gran sonrisa.

_De algún modo, sabía que regresarías, ratoncita_.

"¡Oh! Hola, Bella," dije, dándole una mirada inquisitiva.

"Hola, Edward," contestó, luciendo adorablemente torpe.

"Hey, dijiste dos palabras esta vez," bromeé. "¿Qué pasa?"

Se encogió de hombros inconscientemente, bajando su mirada. Eso me recordó que no me gustaba especialmente que escondiera sus ojos de mí.

"Hice la cena, y pensé en traerte. Me gusta cocinar, pero siempre hago demasiado. ¿Quieres un poco? "ofreció.

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para no parecer sorprendido, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba un poco aturdido por esto. No creía que yo le gustara mucho—para nada, de hecho. A pesar de la insistente sensación de que, sin duda, debía estar llamando a la puerta del chico equivocado, hice lo mejor que pude para mantener esto relajado.

"Eso depende," contesté, actuando como si de verdad estuviera debatiéndome entre dejarla entrar o no.

_¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta jugar con mi comida._

"¿De qué?" preguntó, alzando su ceja con actitud sospechosa.

Pensando en mis opciones, era probablemente la mejor manera de proceder. El juego de seducción y el poder íntimo requerían una planificación: una orquestación magistral y analizar qué decir y cómo hacerlo. Había una gran variedad de respuestas a la pregunta que ella acababa de hacerme. Podría bromear con que sólo comería lo que traía si había una garantía de que no estaba envenenado. Podría coquetear y comentar que esperaba que hubiera sido cocinado con algo que fuera un conocido afrodisiaco, pero que yo, no necesitaba ayuda en ese departamento.

Sin embargo, en lugar de todas esas divertidas respuestas, mi boca comenzó a funcionar sin consultarlo suficientemente con mi cerebro.

"¿Entrarás y la compartirás conmigo?" pregunté, encogiéndome interiormente en el momento en que las palabras salieron. Simplemente le había preguntado a esta pequeña ratona que compartiera su queso conmigo. Siendo sincero, este era el primer ratón que me ofrecía queso, ya que usualmente estaba rodeado de los más extrovertidos. No era que no estuviera acostumbrado a que las mujeres me pidieran una cena. Simplemente era que nunca antes había tenido a una mujer en mi apartamento para otra cosa que no fuera tener sexo.

"Creo que puedo hacer eso," contestó, sonriéndome.

"Está bien entonces, entra, Ojos Cafés," le indiqué con la mano, tratando fuertemente de parecer indiferente. Abrí completamente la puerta para que ella pudiera deslizarse dentro.

Literalmente aguanté la respiración cuando ella se presionó contra mí al pasarme. No era el toque en sí mismo. Había tenido más que algo razonable de formas femeninas presionadas contra mí. Pero esto—eso era algo enteramente diferente: el suave vaivén de sus caderas, la forma en que el dorso de su mano quitaba suavemente su cabello de su cara. Era todo tan femenino e…¿_inconsciente_? No había ninguna mueca de complicidad en sus labios, ningún brillo travieso en sus ojos. No había ninguna señal no verbal que indicara que ella estaba coqueteando o tan siquiera tratando de capturar mi mirada.

"No es mucho, es sólo pasta," dijo, luciendo tímida y modesta mientras ponía la comida en la mesa.

"Me agrada eso. Gracias," respondí.

"De nada," contestó en voz baja.

Cambié mi peso de un pie a otro, sintiéndome como un torpe adolescente recogiendo a su cita para la graduación. No hacía falta decir que esto era completamente poco característico en mí. La verdad de eso era que, que me jodieran si yo sabía por qué ella estaba ahí, por qué era cortés conmigo cuando, francamente, no lo merecía. Obviamente la había ofendido y había tenido el descuido de no aceptar ese hecho, y mucho menos había pedido disculpas.

"Oh, toma asiento. ¿Te gustaría un poco de vino? "ofrecí, acercándole una silla.

"Um, OK. Realmente no soy una bebedora asidua, así que un vaso pequeño estará bien. Gracias," contestó mientras se sentaba lentamente.

Regresé de la cocina, trayendo el vino y todo lo que necesitábamos para nuestra comida. Casi tan pronto como empezamos a comer, mi curiosidad sobre ella me sobrepasó. Empecé con la charla usual, preguntándole si era estudiante, y si era así, qué estaba estudiando. Ella era demasiado modesta al respecto: doble especialidad en Inglés y Escritura Creativa en Harvard, y, aún así, ella me lo había contado como si todo lo hubiera hecho a tropezones y no estuviera del todo segura de cómo es que había llegado tan lejos. Era todo tan absurdo, en serio. Sin duda ella no estaba consciente de su intelecto.

"Así que… Especialista en Inglés ¿uh? ¿Tienes algún plan para después de graduarte?" pregunté.

"Sí, de hecho estoy pensando en entrar a la escuela de posgrado. Aunque no estoy muy segura de en dónde. Estoy trabajando en eso," contesté con una risa nerviosa.

Estaba claro que estaba haciendo que fuera consciente de ella misma, por cualquier razón. Así que decidí cambiar ligeramente la táctica.

"Así que, ¿tu novio te seguirá a donde sea que vayas? " probé muy obviamente.

"No tengo novio," respondió, evidentemente un poco desconcertada por mi pregunta. Traté de compensarlo un poco con algo de adulación.

"Bueno, eso es sorprendente —una chica tan linda como tú," dije. Había descubierto que la mayoría de las mujeres, al menos en mi experiencia, adoraban un cumplido agradable. Las hacía sentirse cómodas, y reforzaba la idea de que estaba interesado en ellas.

"Es sólo que no tengo mucho tiempo, especialmente ahora. Tengo esta, especialmente, larga tesis que necesito escribir," explicó antes de morder un lado de su labio inferior. Ella se veía aún más nerviosa por mi atención, lo que me confundió. Ese no era el resultado habitual.

"Las personas hacen tiempo para lo que realmente desean, Ojos Cafés," dije con una sonrisa sugestiva. Quizás bromear un poco la relajaría. Ella parecía totalmente apática en mi presencia, y encontraba eso ligeramente frustrante. Sucedía que yo era jodidamente bueno para hacer a las mujeres sonreí, reír, suspirar, gemir…

"Yo quiero… eso," replicó. Su cara se sonrojó y su cuerpo se puso ligeramente rígido.

_Oh, apuesto a que quieres 'eso'._

"¿Entonces por qué no consigues _eso_?" la desafié.

"¿Conseguir qué?" preguntó en respuesta, pareciendo un poco molesta.

"Lo que necesitas," expliqué.

"No 'necesito' nada," bufó. Claramente, yo estaba bailando en el filo de la espada—tratando de sacar su lado más desinhibido sin exasperarla.

"Ojos Cafés, _todos_ necesitamos eso," dije, encontrando su incomodidad un poco bastante divertida. Simplemente no podía evitarlo—ese rubor era sorprendentemente hermoso. Haría o diría cualquier cosa para mantener ese sexy color en su piel.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, notando que la estudiaba.

"Te ves realmente tensa, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? " pregunté.

"¡No te voy a decir eso!" dijo.

"¿Tanto tiempo, huh?" la piqué, ladeando mi cabeza.

"Eres realmente atrevido e inapropiado, ¿lo sabes?"

_Pero sus botones__**(1)**__…eran tan tentadoramente presionables._

"Y sin embargo, estoy más dispuesto a conseguir 'lo que necesito', mucho más que tú. Eso debe de decirte algo," le informé.

"¿Podemos cambiar de tema? " preguntó, su molestia muy clara.

"¿Más vino?" ofrecí, sosteniendo la botella encima de su copa.

"Sí, por favor," replicó. Parecía desesperada por tener más alcohol en su sistema.

_Una pequeña ayuda con sus bragas nunca hacía daño. _

"Entonces, ¿en qué tema estás trabajando?" cuestioné, esperando cambiar de tema. Me encantaría hablar más sobre sexo, pero a este paso, se iría haciendo una rabieta de nuevo.

"Uh… es… um. Nada interesante en realidad," balbuceó, luciendo más avergonzada que con anterioridad. Se me hacía increíblemente curioso el porqué esta pregunta era tan incómoda. Parecía un tema suficientemente inofensivo.

"¿Qué? ¿No quieres decirme? "pregunté, tratando de parecer dulce.

"Um... es… um… erotismo en la poesía Victoriana," murmuró.

_¿Erotismo? Esta chica—esta _bookworm**(2)**—_¿está escribiendo una tesis sobre sexo? _Mi líbido estaba gritando por detalles, por cualquier tipo de imágenes mentales que mi cerebro pudiera evocar. Quizás a esta ratoncita le gustara llevar su uniforme de colegiala traviesa a la biblioteca.

"Lo siento, ¿qué? ¿Puedes repetirlo?" me burlé, poniendo la mano alrededor de mi oreja. No estaba avergonzado de admitir que mi alegría, era, en parte, sólo por burlarme de ella. Principalmente, solo quería escucharla decir la palabra 'erotismo' de nuevo.

Suspiró en frustración.

"Erotismo en la poesía Victoriana," escupió, puntualizando cada palabra.

No era correcto ni educado. Aún así, no pude evitarlo: me reí a carcajadas. Era simplemente demasiado como para dejar pasar lo irónicamente delicioso que era esto. Además, necesitaba ver su sonrojo de nuevo. Me encantaba ver la manera en que se agitaba, pero al mismo tiempo, se enojaba y molestaba. Había muchísima pasión en esta tímida, reservada mujer.

"Está bien. Déjame ver si entendí," dije mientras mordía mi labio para evitar reírme de nuevo. "Lees sobre 'eso', escribes acerca de 'eso', pero en realidad no tienes tiempo para hacer 'eso'. ¿Entendí bien?" pregunté, disfrutando el hecho de que estaba señalando algo tan completamente irónico que casi podía saborearlo.

Su cara cambió rápidamente. Perdió toda expresión y se quedó en blanco un momento antes de enrojecer por la ira en vez de vergüenza. Su boca formó una línea recta y sus ojos me taladraron. Aclarando ruidosamente su garganta, puso su copa de vino con tanta fuerza sobre la mesa que me pregunté cómo es que no la había roto.

"No hago 'eso' con cualquiera. Y a juzgar por la manera en que le hablas a una mujer, es un misterio para mí como consigues 'eso', en absoluto," acusó.

"Sólo le digo a una mujer lo que necesita oír," contesté calmadamente, esperando disipar su enojo.

"Bueno, no necesito oír lo que estás diciendo ahora," dijo bruscamente.

"Claro que sí. Necesitas ver que tan tensa estás. Para ser honesto, realmente podría beneficiarte dirigir esa energía a algo más _constructivo_," le dije. Solo estaba siendo honesto, después de todo. Estaba claro, al menos para mí, que ella estaba completamente muy frustrada sexualmente. Quizás si lo reconociera e hiciera algo con eso, sería una persona mucho más agradable.

Sus ojos se abrieron y me dio una mirada que gritaba que iba a arrojar el guante en ese momento**(3)**. Debí haber sabido que alguien como ella, nunca, ni en un millón de años, admitiría cuánto daño, su abandonada vida sexual, estaba haciéndole a su temperamento.

"Wow. Eres… um..." comenzó.

"¿Qué, Ojos Cafés? Continúa. Dilo. No sería la primera vez," admití.

_Sé exactamente qué estás a punto de decir. Sé mi invitada y desvía la conversación para hacerla sobre mí. He visto esta canción y este baile antes. No es mi culpa que tu manera de ser de soy-niña-bien te haga miserable._

"Eres una especie de… cerdo," dijo, agitando su cabeza.

Tuve que reírme de eso. Por supuesto que ella pensaba que yo era un cerdo. Su indignación era adorable. Si tan solo ella supiera que ser un cerdo había conseguido que me metiera en más camas de las que podía contar.

"Sí. Sí lo soy. Como lamento eso. Sé lo que soy y estoy bastante bien con eso. ¿Qué tan bien te conoces a ti misma?" pregunté en respuesta. Esa frase llegó al meollo del asunto, en realidad. Ella podía llamarme por todos los sinónimos de sinvergüenza, donjuán, y canalla con los que se topara. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que me había lanzado miradas lascivas ayer cuando nos conocimos. No cambiaba mi recuerdo de su mirada—tan lujuriosa y deseosa.

"Sé que no me gusta ser tratada como una cosa para usar y tirar," acusó.

"Nadie lo hace, a menos que sean engañadas de alguna manera. Yo _nunca_miento. Y no manipulo. Y, aún así, tengo un montón de citas," le informé.

"No quiere decir que eso esté bien. La gente se lastima pensando que pueden obtener más, y luego no lo hacen."

"Si yo no puse esa idea en su cabeza, entonces no es mi culpa," contrarresté, poniéndome a la defensiva. Por alguna maldita razón me estaba poniendo en aprietos, y no me gusta mucho. Esto era, después de todo, acerca de su incapacidad de reconocer sus propios deseos y necesidades. No era sobre mi estilo de vida y cómo deseaba interactuar con las mujeres con las que estaba.

"Así que, básicamente, ¿no quieres que nadie espere nada de ti? " preguntó. Era claro de qué hablaba. Yo no ofrecía nada porque no había nada que dar. Por la santa mierda, quizás era verdad, ¿Pero quién se creía que era? La conocía desde hacía veinticuatro horas y se las había arreglado para meterse en mi piel, y ahora trataba de insinuar que ella entendía lo que me motivaba y luego me juzgaba por ello.

"Oh, deben esperar algo. Un montón de eso. Una y otra vez," aclaré. No era nada más que un amante muy atento. Me enorgullecía de lo que podía hacer con el cuerpo de una mujer. No había nada de malo en dos adultos gustosos teniendo una tarde de diversión. ¿Qué era para ella? Me había dejado claro que no era dañino, no era sucio.

"Wow. Eres increíble," dijo, su juicio reprobatorio sobre como vivía mi vida aumentando a cada segundo.

"Sí, también soy eso," estuve de acuerdo, un poco despectivamente. Mi irritación creció, pero no lo mostré. "Escucha, gracias por la comida, y me encantaría devolverte tu generosidad. Normalmente estaría muy feliz de hacerlo, pero tengo un tercer turno de trabajo en el hospital. De lo contrario, me habría dado un tiempo extra para estar esperando a cuando llegaras aquí de nuevo," agregué, sin decir ninguna palabra en broma. Si ella quería jugar este juego, yo también podía jugarlo. O ella quería sexo o no quería nada. Yo no operaba bajo ninguna otra circunstancia.

La expresión de disgusto en su cara hizo que mi interior se revolviera. No estaba seguro de por qué me afectaba tanto—me habían mirado con disgusto anteriormente. Simplemente me marchaba y me dedicaba a cosas más amenas.

"¿Tiempo extra? Espera, ¿piensas que he venido hasta aquí con la comida para ver qué podía _hacer contigo_? Eso es todo. Lo que sea, amigo" dijo ácidamente.

_Así es cómo debería ser. Enójate y sigue adelante._

Se levantó rápidamente, pero se golpeó el pie con la pata de la mesa. Se estremeció y dio algunos pasos con algo de cojera. Una ligera sacudida de alarma me recorrió. Se había lastimado a sí misma—en la desesperación por alejarse de mí, nada menos. Ahora era yo el que se sentía tremendamente disgustado.

"¿Qué pasa con tu pie?" pregunté, preocupado.

Ella se paró en una pierna y puso su mano en la mesa para tener equilibrio.

"Nada, dejé caer una caja el otro día, y ahora he aplastado el mismo dedo del pie dos veces," explicó, frunciendo el ceño.

"Déjame echarle un vistazo," insistí, queriendo asegurarme de que estaba bien.

Me levanté y le indiqué que se sentara. Arrodillándome en frente de ella, levanté gentilmente su pie desnudo y lo examiné.

"¿Es justo aquí? " pregunté. No pude resistirme y mire su cara. Su expresión se había suavizado, y sus ojos lucían hermosamente tiernos. Bajé mi mirada de nuevo a su pie, moviendo su dedo meñique de arriba a abajo con dos de mis dedos

"¡Ouch!" gritó.

_Quizás si besaba su pie, una y otra vez, ella no me odiaría tanto. Pero, regresando, ¿__c__uál era el punto?_

"Probablemente sólo sea un golpe en el tendón. Si te molesta aún después de unos días, deberías sacarte unos rayos X," expliqué, poniendo su pie cuidadosamente en el piso.

"Gracias. Debería irme," replicó.

"Eh, déjame ayudarte. Um... pareces un poco torpe," ofrecí con una sonrisa.

Le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Nos paramos uno frente al otro. Su cara mostraba confusión, y estaba seguro de que la mía también. En el lapso de media hora, había ido desde estar excitado, hasta reír, molestarme, y sentir remordimiento. Nunca había sentido ese puñado de emociones antes, y todo por esta mujer que parecía tan inofensiva, con la que era tan fácil estar.

"Sí, creo que lo soy," estuvo de acuerdo, riéndose conmigo. Era una linda risa—dulce y genuina. "Mira, Edward, lamento haberte llamado cerdo," ofreció, su cara pareciendo ligeramente triste.

"Está bien. No debí haberte ofendido. Creo que estamos a mano," contesté. Me sentía arrepentido y un poco tonto por haber actuado como lo había hecho. No tenía derecho de ofenderla cuando sabía que lo que estaba diciendo haría eso.

"Muy bien," respondió con una cálida sonrisa. " Adiós."

"Buenas noches, Bella," dije suavemente antes de cerrar la puerta trás ella y dejar salir una larga y lenta respiración.

La noche siguiente, terminé un turno agotador y, tuve una noche libre para mí, después de mucho tiempo. Había estado en el hospital por lo que parecía un bloque continúo de tiempo, dejándolo sólo para dormir, bañarme, y ordenar mi comida para llevar. Algunos días, pasaba por enfrente del departamento de Bella y oía sus ligeras pisadas. Realmente quería tocar, pero no lo hice.

Conocí a James en un bar cerca del edificio, en el que rápidamente hicimos amistad con mujeres muy hermosas. Bastantes rondas de tragos después, un par de señoritas (una en cada brazo) terminaron escoltándome de regreso a mi apartamento. Una era una rubia con tetas increíbles y la otra una morena con piernas kilométricas. Sonreí ante el pensamiento de esos bien formados tobillos presionándose a cada lado de mi cuello.

Reduje la velocidad mientras entrábamos al vestíbulo del edificio, cuando dejé caer mis llaves. Mis dos acompañantes se adelantaron cuando señalé las escaleras y guiñé.

"Vamos, Edward, no nos dejes esperando," escuché a la rubia decir.

_¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Sherry? ¿Terry? ¿Kerry? No tenía ni idea._

"Hola," escuché a la morena decir con una risa verdaderamente poco atractiva. "Disculpa el alboroto...quien sea que seas," agregó con un tono arrogante en su voz.

_Oh, mierda. Por favor, no le hables de esa manera. Ella es una linda chica._

Me las arreglé para llegar a la puerta de Ojos Cafés antes de que la cerrara. Fue un alivio, porque realmente quería saludarla, y con suerte, suavizar la actitud que mis 'amigas' habían mostrado.

"Buenas noches, Bella," saludé, notando hasta ese momento que sonaba, y de hecho estaba, bastante borracho.

"Hola," dijo secamente.

"¿Regresamos a una palabra, huh, Ojos Cafés? Te lo dije, sé lo que soy," expliqué, pensando, más bien como un asno, que esa era la manera de suavizar las cosas.

_¿Por qué no puedo pensar antes de hablar cuando estoy con esta mujer?_

Ella no tuvo una respuesta sarcástica, ninguna reprimenda. Pero lo que ella hizo fue algo enteramente peor.

Ojos Cafés sólo me miró. Un montón de cosas le pasaron por la cara, pero todo fue un largo, completamente silencioso ataque, que aún así vibraba en mis oídos. No podía escucharlo, pero era realmente claro.

_Eres asqueroso._

_Siento lástima por ti. ¿Realmente no puedes hacerlo mejor que esto—tomar a dos mujeres borrachas de las que ni siquiera sabes su__s__ nombres?_

_Nunca estaría con un hombre como tú._

Simplemente me volteé y seguí caminando, incapaz de mirarla a esos hermosos ojos un segundo más.

_Sé lo que soy_.

Unos minutos después, estaba en mi sala y serví tragos para la rubia con Tetas y la morena con Piernas. Se sentaron en mi sillón, susurrándose mutuamente y riendo tontamente. Ni siquiera escuchaba palabras, solo sonidos. Les extendí a ambas un poco de vino antes de servirme mi muy-necesario _whiskey_ en las rocas.

"Así que, Edward, ¿de qué tienes ganas?" preguntó Morena, sonriendo seductoramente mientras agitaba su pecho hacia mí. Sus tetas no eran tan bonitas como las de Rubia, y supuse que esa era su manera de compensarlo.

_Estoy aburrido. ¿Es completamente insano que prefiera estar compartiendo la cena con Ojos Cafés de nuevo?_

"¡Tengo una idea!" Rubia se animó. "¿Por qué no le preparamos una ducha?" preguntó, mirándome y chupándose los labios. Sus labios se veían como si tuvieran suficiente colágeno puesto en ellos para todo un ejército de estrellas porno.

"Mmmhmmm," gimió Morena. "Vamos a hacer que se _excite_," balbuceó. Podía oler su perfume desde donde estaba sentado, a varios pies de distancia. De hecho, la habitación entera apestaba.

Las dos se movieron con dificultad hacia la mesita de café y se sentaron una al lado de la otra enfrente de mí. Bajé mi trago y froté mi cara. El perfume de Morena estaba haciendo que mis ojos se aguaran.

Lentamente empezaron a tocarse mutuamente. Primero solo fue una ligera caricia en un brazo, o un roce a lo largo de la mejilla. Pronto sus labios se tocaron levemente. Me encontré deseando que Morena volteara su cara para que así quedara más en la obscuridad. Su cabello era _casi _del mismo tono y largo que el de Bella. Si entrecerraba los ojos para que no tuviera que ver su cara, podía pretender que _era _ Ojos Cafés.

Me incliné hacia adelante y toqué el cabello de Morena sólo lo suficiente para hacer que cayera por delante y le ocultara la cara, como Bella lo hacía.

"Eso se ve mejor, Misty**(4)**", dije, recordando el nombre real de Morena. Pero ella se veía molesta.

"Es Mitzi," corrigió. Simplemente me encogí de hombros. Misty era lo que le producía a mis ojos con ese jodidamente-horroroso perfume que traía puesto, así que le iba a decir Misty.

No estaba seguro de por qué Misty tenía que verse como Bella o incluso recordármela. Simplemente tenía que hacerlo. Si la Ojos Cafés real no podía soportarme, quizás podía utilizar a una suplente para calmar mi ego. Por no mencionar, que eso realmente ayudaba a Misty/Mitzi/Quienfuera a verse mucho más atractiva.

"Oooh sí, tócame," Rubia le gimió a Misty. Honestamente, había escuchado a actrices porno que sonaban más apasionadas.

Aún estaba tratando de entrecerrar los ojos hacia Misty, porque ayudaba a mis ojos llorosos y para transformarla en Ojos Cafés. No estaba funcionando.

En pocas palabras, esto era tan bueno como una visita a mi abuela. Mi polla, flácida y bastante dormida en mis pantalones, estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

"Um, ¿Terry?" dije, interrumpiendo su ruidoso, falso gemido. "Estoy listo para acostarme esta noche. He tenido un día largo," expliqué, esperando que esa pista no muy sutil fuera suficiente para indicarle que se fuera.

"Es _Sherry_," corrigió, enojada.

_Lo que sea._

"Quizás deberíamos arroparte," ofreció Misty con un puchero. "Yo puedo ser tu osito de peluche," dijo. Traté de no hacerlo, pero me estremecí visiblemente.

_Prefería pasar por una endodoncia. Hecha por un mono. Con una sierra para metales._

"Aunque eso _de verdad_ suena tentador, Misty," comenté.

"¡_Mitzi!_" ladró como un perro pequeño.

"Muy bien. Mit-zeee," arrastré las sílabas. "Necesito estar despierto mañana temprano. Sólo déjenme llamarles un taxi," insistí. Ya tenía mi celular listo y marcándole a mi sitio preferido de taxis.

Ambas dejaron escapar bastantes 'hpmhs' para expresar que estaban ofendidas, pero no les presté atención. En ese momento, las dos eran tan atractivas para mí como un plato de brócoli marchito hervido. Durante la última hora o algo así—de hecho, desde que habían tratado a Bella tan condescendientemente—me habían parecido más y más repulsivas. Sólo quería que se fueran.

Me entretuve limpiando nuestras copas, lavándolas excesivamente lento, y colocándolas en su lugar cuando escuché las bocinas del taxi afuera.

Temiendo que no hicieran caso, las bajé por las escaleras y prácticamente las empujé dentro del taxi que estaba esperando. Hice promesas huecas de llamarlas, sabiendo que no lo haría.

Pasé por la puerta de Ojos Cafés y me detuve por un momento. Traté de imaginar qué podría estar haciendo en ese momento. Quizás ella estaba leyendo alguno de sus libros—estudiando detenidamente los poemas de amor y trabajando en la tesis que tenía que escribir. Me imaginé su cabello recogido en un moño, sostenido por un lápiz. Su cara debía estar concentrada, pero sutilmente ladeada, alargando su delgado, largo cuello en una hermosa, perfecta y naturalmente sensual curva.

_Mierda, quería tocar a su puerta. Quería fuertemente hacerlo que casi podía saborearlo._

Aparentemente, mi polla también podía saborearlo, porque ahora estaba despierta. Dos mujeres de piernas largas a escasos centímetros de ella no tenían nada que hacer, pero la idea de una _bookworm_ escribiendo algo la sacaba de su estupor, por extraño que pareciera.

Sostuve mi mano, cerrada en un puño, justo enfrente de su puerta. Pero con un suspiro resignado, me volví y caminé hacia las escaleras. Después de todo, esto era lo mejor para ella.

Regresando a mi apartamento, mi mente parecía estar en guerra con mi cuerpo. No sabía qué hacer conmigo. Ni siquiera podía sentarme en mi propia sala, gracias a que Misty la había profanado con su olor. No podía irme a dormir porque estaba…muy borracho y excitado, para ser completamente franco. Me decidí por una larga y caliente ducha.

Rápidamente fui al baño y abrí el grifo antes de quitarme la ropa. Entrando en el chorro de la ducha, sentí a mis tensos músculos relajarse. Cerré mis ojos y tomé bastantes respiraciones profundas, esperando olvidar las últimas horas.

En poco tiempo, mi cerebro creó imágenes de Bella en varios estados de desnudez. Eso no era nada nuevo. Había imaginado a incontables mujeres en mi mente cuando mi ánimo se encendía y tenía la necesidad un poco de auto-gratificación.

Enjabonando mi torso, envolví mi mano jabonosa alrededor de mi erección, y con mis ojos cerrados, imaginé a Ojos Cafés en distintas poses: acostada en mi cama con nada más que unas pequeñas bragas que yo bajaba lentamente por sus largas y cremosas piernas; a horcajadas en mi regazo, _topless_ y con su mano dentro de sus pantalones desabrochados mientras se tocaba para mí; arrodillada enfrente de mí, tomándome con su boca mientras sus cautivantes ojos me miraban directamente.

Mi polla estaba tan dura como una roca y podía sentirme a mí mismo al borde del precipicio. Mi ingle dolía y mis bolas estaban apretadas mientras mi mano trabajaba por toda la longitud de de mi verga cada vez más rápido. Quería venirme. _Necesitaba _venirme. Mi mano se movió más frenéticamente y mis fantasías se volvieron más y más lascivas.

_Ojos Cafés con una lata de betún, poniendo un poco de esa dulce y pegajosa sustancia alrededor de sus pezones antes de rogarme que los lamiera._

"Dios," gemí, mordiendo mi labio.

_Ojos Cafés usando un corsé de vinilo rojo con medias de red a juego y liguero, mientras se golpeaba la palma con una paleta de cuero y me informaba que había sido un niño muy malo._

"Jodida mierda," jadeé, apretando la mandíbula y trabajando furiosamente en mi polla. Tuve un orgasmo—mi cuerpo entero sintiéndose como si estuviera envuelto en llamas.

_Ojos Cafés acunada en mis brazos mientras yo me cernía sobre ella, mis caderas empujando gentilmente contra las de ella, mientras me movía dentro y fuera de ella. Ella mirándome y susurrando 'Te amo, Edward.'_

"Oh, Bella…Bella, _sí_" dije roncamente mientras me venía en largas y fuertes sacudidas. No me molesté en tratar de pensar hasta que terminé de lavarme y cerré la ducha. Le tomó bastante tiempo a mi mente para aclararse, y eso no fue sino hasta que agité mi cabello con una toalla para secarlo.

"Fue solo una fantasía," murmuré para mí. Parecía que ni siquiera podía masturbarme sin que esa mujer me causara algún tipo de perturbación. Pero decidí que estaba demasiado cansado, mental y físicamente, para diseccionar y analizar las razones del porqué.

Regresé del trabajo el sábado en la tarde y estacioné el carro cruzando la calle del edificio. Mientras lo cerraba, dos figuras de pie frente al edificio se registraron en vista periférica. Me volteé para mirar ver mejor y noté a Ojos Cafés de pie hablando con un tipo.

_¿Por qué está parada tan cerca de él?_

Alejé mis repentinos sentimientos de posesividad. Era completamente absurdo. Ella era una prácticamente una extraña para mí, después de todo. De hecho, sería mejor que saliera con un agradable compañero de clases.

_¿O no?_

Mientras me acercaba fui capaz de observarlos mejor, Inmediatamente noté que Bella estaba actuando la clásica maniobra de 'voltea y aléjate' usada por las mujeres a través de la historia como una señal para el caballero que tenía su atención fija en ella, de que ella estaba, inequívocamente, _no_ interesada en ser besada.

¿Y qué hizo ese imbécil? El trató _de nuevo_ de poner sus asquerosos labios en ella. Sin vacilar, crucé rápidamente la calle para ponerme a su lado. Fui atraído hacia ella como un imán, mi ira encendiéndose sólo cuando vi la manera en que miraba hacia abajo, al suelo, sus hombros hundidos por la derrota. Ella claramente _no _quería que ese imbécil la tocara.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" pregunté, ignorando momentáneamente al pequeño mocoso parado a su lado.

"Estamos bien," dijo el tipo que claramente estaba abusando de sus favores. Me tomé un momento para inspeccionar al tipo y esperar que mi mirada de pocos amigos fuera suficiente para que se excusara y se marchara.

"No te pregunté," le informé.

"Bien, te lo estoy diciendo," contestó con un gruñido. Parecía como si él creyera que tenía el derecho de seguir existiendo, porque no sólo no se dio la vuelta y desapareció, había tenido la jodida desfachatez de hablarme de esa manera.

Después tuvo la audacia de poner su mano en Ojos Cafés y tratar de alejarla.

"Um, Jake, quizás deberías…" dijo Bella, pero este _perro_ de Jake tocándola provocó que hablara de nuevo.

"Bella, ¿este tipo te está molestando?" pregunté, tirando suavemente de su otro brazo.

"No, él no—él solo me acompañó hasta aquí. Jake, este es mi vecino, Edward," explicó, siendo verdaderamente demasiado educada, donde claramente no debía serlo. "Nosotros sólo nos decíamos 'buenas noches', ¿cierto Jake? " agregó.

"Perfecto," dije, mientras me obligaba a sonreír para mantener la calma. "Buenas Noches, Jake," añadí con tono terminante antes de tirar de Ojos Cafés hacia la escalera.

"¡Edward!" protestó, pero la ignoré. "Adiós, Jake," murmuró rápidamente.

"¿Segura que estás bien? " pregunté de nuevo.

"¡Estoy bien!" dijo. "No necesitaba tu ayuda. Puedo cuidar de mí misma," respondió con enojo. El fuego en sus ojos me aturdió momentáneamente. Ella era una fuerza a tener en cuenta cuando estaba enojada.

"Nunca dije que no pudieras. Sólo quería asegurarme de que ese tipo no estuviera molestándote," contesté en defensa.

"¿Sabes? Puedo manejar esas situaciones; pude haberme zafado por mí misma," dijo, sin inmutarse por mis explicaciones.

"No puedes controlar siempre lo que las demás personas hacen," expliqué. Un montón de cosas que pasaban estaban fuera de nuestro control. Seguramente ella podía ver la lógica en eso.

"¡Sé eso! Lo sé bastante bien. Todas las cosas de mierda que me han pasado han estado fuera de mi control, créeme. Así que deja de psicoanalizarme como si fuera un jodido sujeto de prueba. ¿Por qué te importa de todos modos? Pensé que sabías lo que eras, ¿cierto? ¿Solo un cerdo?" despotricó, sus ojos abiertos por el enojo y el orgullo herido.

Mi propia ira se encendió en respuesta a la suya. Sólo estaba tratando de ayudar—tratando de ser un caballero con ella por una vez. ¿Incluso se resistía a eso? ¿Por qué? No podía ser bueno para ella, no importaba cuán duro lo intentara.

"Whoa. ¿Por qué tan alterada? ¿Sabes qué? Eres una miserable orgullosa. Estás decidida a que yo no te guste," gruñí.

"Y tú eres un idiota. Buenas noches, Edward. Déjame sola," gritó antes de entrar a su apartamento y darme un portazo en la cara.

Una vez más, sostuve mi mano, cerrada en un puño, enfrente de su puerta. Pero con otro suspiro resignado, me volteé y me fui a las escaleras. Esto era, después de todo, lo mejor para ella.

* * *

**(1)Se refiere al clítoris, punto G, pezones, etc.**

**(2) Literalmente 'gusano de libros', pero se refiere a 'ratón de biblioteca', y no lo traduje porque, nosé, pero siempre lo he dejado así.**

**(3)** **throw down the gauntlet:** **es una expression que implica desafío**

**(4)Misty: niebla, bruma. No lo traduje porque no tendría sentido de todas maneras, es sólo que Misty y Mitzi se confunden**

Y bueno, antes del martes, como prometí, gracias por leerme (:

Les dejo mi twitter por si quieren seguirme:

**acidillusion**

**Silvana**


End file.
